Heretofore, various collapsible artificial Christmas trees have been proposed, and while they have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, they have required considerable time and effort not only in the erection of the tree but also in the dismantling and storage thereof.
To overcome the disadvantages characterized by prior artificial Christmas trees, the collapsible artificial Christmas tree of the present invention has been devised which comprises, essentially, a plurality of telescopic tubular members adapted to form a mast when extended, the lower end of the mast being mounted on a base, and garland extending between the base and the top of the mast to form a generally conically-shaped configuration. The base includes a plurality of hingedly connected sections adapted to be folded to form a carrying case for storing the telescoped tubular members and associated garland when the tree components are in the collapsed position.